Hynes et al., inorganic Chemistry, 5 (3) 488-489 (March 1966), disclose compositions of the formula RfCF2NCl2 wherein Rf is CF3 or C2F5. They also disclose CClF2CF2NCl2, and NCl2CF2CF2CF2NCl2. Further disclosed is a process for synthesizing those species by reacting at −78° C. the condensed vapors of, respectively, C2F5CN, C3F7CN, CCl—F2CN, and CF2(CN)2, with Cl—F, followed by warming to 0° C. Further disclosed is the pyrolytic transformation at ca. 200° C. of the fluorinated chloroamines to azo compounds represented, inter alia, by the structure RfCF2N═NCF2Rf where Rf is CF3, C2F5, or CCl—F2, as well as a cyclic structure when the starting material was NCl2CF2CF2CF2NCl2. The subsequent thermolysis of azo RfCF2N═NCF2Rf has been reported to follow multiple reaction paths (Scherer, Jr. et al., International Journal of Kinetics, 26, 73(1994)).
Logothetis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,993 discloses nitrile containing fluoroelastomers that are copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene, a perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) and a nitrile containing cure site monomer. Particularly preferred is the cure site monomer represented by the structureCF2═CFOCF2CF(CF3)OCF2CF2CN
Also disclosed in Logothetis is a process for crosslinking the nitrile-containing fluoroelastomer comprising using a tin catalyst capable of catalyzing the crosslinking, a peroxide, and a diene or triene coagent, the process comprising heating first to 150 to 220° C. followed by further heating to 250 to 310° C. The second heating is said to produce a cured sample that is thermally stable.